Gundam SEED: Tiberium Universe
by Akatsuki Leader13
Summary: SEED/C&C X-over. AU As the ZAFT and the Earth Alliance battle across a deteriorating Earth, a fourth faction watches and waits from the shadows. Soon, their time to strike will come. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! As I said in my last chapter of Destiny, I had a number of recent story ideas and that I was gonna write at least one, so I could get it out of my system. I wrote most of it on a spur yesterday and fine tuned it today. So I decided to post it. It is certainly the first of it's kind.

Now this is a crossover between Gundam SEED and the Tiberium Command and Conquer universe. It's still set in the C.E. Universe, but I have changed some things to mesh with the C&C universe. So C&C fans probably won't understand things without a basic knowledge of Gundam SEED. In addition to the prologue, I have throw in an altered timeline of the C.E. Universe. And I'm gonna be meshing tech of the two universes together as well, so be prepared for some unusual tech for the SEED universe.

Now, for those of you unfamiliar with Command and Conquer and Tiberium, check out the Command and Conquer Wiki for info.

Also, I have number of ideas I'm still playing around with. So at the moment, much of the plot is still up the air, though everything before the Archangel lands on Earth, will more or less happen as it did the canon and my SEED fic. So I'm open to ideas, suggestions and OCs. I don't know even really know how far I'll go with this at moment. It may just end up as just this or may become a full story. I guess I just want to see the reaction I get for it.

Ah well. Enjoy and keep in mind that it's a prologue, so it is shorter than a normal chapter.

**Cosmic Era Timeline**

C.E. -25: The mysterious organization known as the Brotherhood of Nod emerges in the public eye. Supporting numerous rebel and terrorist groups, their leader, Kane, claimed that the United Nations is nothing more than a puppet government, ruled by the wealthy and that humanity should should rise up. Anti-UN terrorist attacks dramatically increase.

C.E. -20: Due to the activities of Nod, a number of poorer nations of the UN have descend into extreme civil unrest. As a result, the UN declares war on the Brotherhood of Nod. This conflict and it's aftermath, would become known as the Reconstruction War.

C.E. -19 October 16: The UN forces lay siege to Nod's central command outside Sarajevo. After three days of intense fighting, UN forces destroys the command center. Hacked security footage reveals that Kane was killed in the blast. Without Kane, Nod splinters into numerous factions. However, the UN's initial claims that the war has ended, proves to be false as many of the factions are still just as willing to fight against the UN.

C.E. -16 April 1: George Glenn is born.

C.E. 4: George Glenn is nominated for a Nobel Prize

C.E. 5: George Glenn enlists in the military

C.E. 9: The Reconstruction War finally ends with the deaths of the last major Nod warlords. But small Nod factions still exist around the world. The United Nations adopt the Cosmic Era calendar and announce a new space development program.

C.E. 15: The Jupiter Exploration Mission begins. Just before the mission starts, George Glenn reveals that he is a Coordinator and leaves behind the manual to create Coordinators.

C.E. 20: During a meteor shower, a meteorite crashes near the Tiber River in Italy. A month later, an unknown crystalline material appears in the impact crater. The UN closes off the area and begins to study the crystal, which would become known as Tiberium. Many factions of the Brotherhood of Nod begin proclaiming that humanity's future has arrived.

C.E. 21 May 25: The UN publishes all of the information they have on Tiberium to the public, revealing both it's potential and it's danger. Many nations become torn over what should be done with Tiberium.

C.E. 21 September 10: The UN's Tiberium Research Facility on the Tiber River, explodes. The circumstances of the explosion is never discovered and much of the Tiber River becomes contaminated by Tiberium. In the following months, patches of Tiberium begin appearing all across the planet. As a result, civil unrest and Nod activity increases.

C.E. 25: Due to the growing civil unrest and the UN's inability to keep Nod in check, many smaller nations withdraw from the UN. Some leave because their nation collapses due to the unrest, others leave because they feel the UN can no longer protect their nations. The most notable of these, is the small, but wealthy Kingdom of Orb and the group of nations that becomes the Equatorial Union.

C.E. 28 April 7: The Brotherhood of Nod reforms as a solid whole and attacks the UN, starting a second war with Nod. While much of Nod's complement is inferior to the UN's, Nod begins deploying a number of unusual weaponry. Including Tiberium-based weaponry and a visual stealth system. But most shockingly, Nod's original leader, Kane, returns. Exactly the same as he was during the first war, not having aged in decades since the last war.

C.E. 28 July 4: Nod test fires a Tiberium missile on the Orb island of Shimamori, killing the entire Orb Royal Family and devastating the island. Nod follows up with an invasion of Shimamori's sister island, Onogoro. After a four day brutal urban combat, Orb's military pushes back Nod. A notable hero of the battle was a young Orb officer named Samuel Dante, who, with his CO dead and his platoon cut off from the rest of the Orb forces, led his men through a series of guerrilla raids against Nod forces. After the battle, the survivors of the Orb Noble Families, Government and Military agree to temporarily join the UN against Nod.

C.E. 28 November 1: Having located Kane's Headquarters in Cairo, the UN-Orb taskforce deploys it's forces to capture Kane and his headquarters. As the battle rages, a commando team, led by Orb Commander Dante, infiltrate the command center. The exact events inside the base are never made public. But Kane is killed and the base's self-destruct is triggered. Once again, Nod fractures without Kane. Only fragments of Nod's more advanced and unusual technology is recovered by the UN and Orb, preventing them from fully understanding and reverse engineering the technology. Also, the spread of Tiberium increased dramatically over the course of the war. Within three years, Shimamori becomes uninhabitable.

C.E. 30: The Kingdom of Orb becomes the Orb Union and officially adopts it's stance of neutrality. Orb outlaws Tiberium research, with the exception of containment and eradication. They quarantined Shimamori, using it for research and experiments. They also begin conducting extreme searches for Tiberium on any ship entering their waters.

C.E. 38: Construction on the first of the PLANT space colonies begins.

C.E. 44: The first ten PLANTs are completed. Due to the growing tensions between the growing Coordinator population and the Naturals, many Coordinators move to the PLANTs. This only further divides the two groups, as many Naturals living in areas suffering from Tiberium contamination or civil unrest, grow jealous of the Coordinators living in the pristine and safe PLANTs while they suffer on Earth. But as people move into the colonies, the Brotherhood of Nod enters as well. Unlike their Earth-based comrades, they take a more covert role and slip into the shadows.

C.E. 50: Due to the rising tensions and the demand of those living on the PLANTs for their own government, the Zodiac Alliance is formed.

C.E. 53: George Glenn is assassinated by a young Natural who is angry because he was not born as a Coordinator. Conspiracy theorists suspect that the man had links to either Blue Cosmos or Nod. But no solid evidence linking him to either group is ever found. The PLANT Supreme Council is formed.

C.E. 57: With the growing deterioration of many smaller nations from either Tiberium infestation or continued civil unrest, the United Nations shifts the bulk of their research to Tiberium containment and eradication. In addition, they cut back on aid and peacekeeping efforts in non-member nations.

C.E. 63: Civil unrest within the Equatorial Union increases dramatically as a major Nod faction, known as the Black Hand, lends it's support to the insurgents.

C.E. 65: First Mobile Suit developed; Zodiac Alliance renames itself ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)

C.E. 65 November 1: In the overcrowded slums of Rio de Janeiro, angry, starving people lash out against the local UN peacekeeping force. As the people lash out, anti-UN insurgents attack the UN soldiers, causing massive citywide rioting. The riots last for six days until the UN and South American forces managed to suppress the riot. The event becomes known as the Great Rio Insurrection. UN estimates put the civilian casualties at just under two thousand. However, survivors, both UN and civilian, admit that the casualties could much, much higher. The event and the civilian casualties becoming a rallying cry for anti-UN groups all across South and Central America.

C.E. 67: ZAFT rolls out the ZGMF-1017 GINN, the first fully-functional mobile suit.

C.E. 68: A highly religious faction of the Brotherhood of Nod, known as the Black Hand, reveals their own mobile suit, the NOD-BH100, also known as the Purifier. The Purifier becomes a common sight in many regions of extreme civil unrest, bringing Nod control to those regions.

C.E. 68 October 19: A number of Nod factions invade the Equatorial Union. Within a week, the Equatorial Union collapses as the Nod forces take it's capital city, Delhi. Supreme Confessor Marcion, leader of the Black Hand and most of the Nod factions, proclaims that the Equatorial Union is no more and all of it's nations are now a part of the Brotherhood of Nod. In response to this, the UN increases it's military presence in neighboring nations.

C.E. 69: The Atlantic Federation begins a mobile suit development program.

C.E. 70 February: The Earth Alliance is established by the Alaska Declaration after a terrorist attack wipes out the United Nations on the moon in the Tragedy of Copernicus. Many suspect that the bombing was the result of Coordinator extremists. Some, General Samuel Dante among them, however believe that Nod was responsible for the attack. The Alliance declares war on the PLANTs.

C.E. 70 February 14: With the nuclear attack on Junius Seven, the Bloody Valentine War begins.

* * *

**Phase Zero: The Rising Storm**

Rio de Janeiro

November 1st C.E. 65

"Please. Return to your residences once." the UN Captain said over a bullhorn to the growing angry crowd. "Food and water will be evenly disrupted tomorrow morning."

"Bullshit!" a man shouted. "The rich will get all the food and we'll only get the crumbs!"

The crowd let out a cheer at the man's words. "What the hell as the UN done for us other than take from us and sit on their asses as we suffer and die!" a woman added.

"Yeah! The UN doesn't care about us! At least Nod smuggles in food and supplies for us! What has the UN done?! Nothing!"

"Food and supplies stolen from UN convoys that were sent here for you." the Captain replied. "Please. Disperse and return to your homes."

"Lies!" the first man shouted. "If it wasn't for Nod,we would have starved to death weeks ago!"

* * *

On a nearby rooftop, a man smirked as he watched the scene unfold below. Around him, stood a group of armed children. One of whom held a set up sniper rifle, aiming at the scene below them. They were all orphans, living in the slums here. Some had once had families and lives before they died. While others didn't even have names. Most were Naturals, but there were a few Coordinators too. The slums of Rio had become a dumping group of much poor and homeless of Brazil. The whole thing had become a ghetto, filled with angry, desperate people. Clay for the Brotherhood of Nod. He had been tasked with seeing to it that the angry and hungry people of Rio would rise up against their oppressors and into the arms of the Brotherhood. "Do you have the shot?"

"Yes." the nameless ten year old sniper said.

"Then start the revolution."

* * *

"You're nothing but lying bastards! We're slowly dying here while you-"

_BANG!_

The man fell backwards, blood pouring from a bullet wound right were his heart was. Everyone was silent for a moment. "They killed him!" a man in the crowd exclaimed. "The UN killed him!"

At that moment, all hell broke loose. People began shouting and throwing rocks and garbage at the UN soldiers. Some pulled out concealed firearms and started firing. In the middle of all this, another shot rang out and the UN officer fell to the ground, dead. The training of the UN soldiers kicked in and they started firing back, starting a bloodbath.

* * *

The man stood up and turned to the children. "The Prophet is watching you all today. It is time to slay the vile oppressors of these people in His name." he said. "One vision. One purpose."

"PEACE THROUGH POWER!!" the children shouted, thrusting their weapons into the air.

* * *

Outside Sarajevo

C.E. 68

An old jeep traveled through the outskirts of the ruins of the city of Sarajevo. During the assault on the Brotherhood's original temple, the city had been the center of intense fighting during the battle. After the destruction of the temple, the UN had kept the area secured for years and the city was never rebuild.

There were two people in the jeep. The driver and his only passenger. A young thirteen year old boy. "I heard about you." the driver said to his passenger. "You were one of those child soldiers at Rio, aren't ya? Hell, I heard all you kids were killed in Rio."

The boy didn't say anything. He remembered that day quite well. He had been the one to fire the opening shot, sparking the uprising. After that, he and his comrades, who were the closest thing he had ever known as a family, had fought the tyrannical UN soldiers in the brutal city fighting that had lasted for days. The UN had quelled the uprising six days later, killing almost two thousand people in the process. Many of his comrades among them. But their victory had been hollow. All across the world, people had seen the brutality of the UN. Rio had become a rallying cry for freedom fighters all across South and Central America.

Like many, he would never forget or forgive the tyranny of the UN over people all over the world. He would fight until his dying breath against their evil, in the name of Kane and the Brotherhood.

"Quiet eh. Well, no matter. We'll be there soon." the driver said, pulling into an underground tunnel. "Is this your first time to Temple Prime?"

"Yes."

The man chuckled. "It may not be finished, but damn is it impressive. You're going to get a kick out of it."

Ten minutes later, they exited it the tunnel. The nameless warrior gasped as he saw Temple Prime for the first time. As the drive had said, much of the outer section of the base was still under construction, but the inner section was complete. And it was magnificent. "Told ya." the driver commented after seeing his reaction.

The entire complex was masked by a ring of disruption towers, keeping it invisible to the outside world. But then, who would actually notice? Sarajevo had been a ghost town for decades. No one lived here. The UN would never find Temple Prime. Not that they knew it even existed.

The driver headed for heart of the entire complex. Temple Prime itself. The driver stopped at the entrance and the young, nameless teen climbed out. A pair of Temple Guards approached him, and without saying anything, they escorted him into the heart of the Temple. Upon entering the Inner Sanctum of the Temple, the guards left, leaving him alone in the large chamber.

"And he cried in a loud voice, 'Lazarus, come forth!' and Lazarus did, arise from the grave..." a voice called out.

His eyes widened. He had heard the voice numerous time before, but only in recordings. But he knew who it was.

At that moment, _He_ entered the chamber, clad in black robes. The Prophet. The Messiah. Kane. "I have always believed that faith was measured in deeds, not words." the Prophet of Tiberium said. "And while many of my children worshiped my name, their deeds betrayed them. In my absence they strayed from the path... But you... you my son, your faith never waned. Not in Honduras or Jericho. Not in the Great Rio Insurrection. You risked your life countless times to topple the UN. To perpetuate our cause. To honor my name." Kane stopped, bowing his head in gratitude. "And now I call upon you again to bring glory to the Brotherhood. I have seen that the governments of the world and the PLANTs have grown vulnerable, bloated by their arrogance and complacency. Soon, it shall be the time to strike. To expose their weaknesses for all the world to see. The UN, ZAFT, Orb, we shall bring them all to their knees, cut off their heads and pierce their hearts." Kane paused for a moment. "But that time is not now. I have need of you elsewhere for now."

"Just say the word, sir." he said, bowing his head. "I would fight for you and I would die for you."

"I know, my child. But the mission I have planned for you is one not of combat, but one of stealth. One of our top agents within the ZAFT government will soon be moving into the field of politics. Eventually becoming a member of the PLANT Supreme Council. The entire family are among our brothers and sisters. And you shall be their child."

Their child? He had never had what people called a normal childhood. His whole life he had lived in the slums, fighting just to survive. When normal children were going to their first days of school, he was learning how to shoot a rifle and create home-made bombs. "Their child sir?" he asked.

"Yes. You shall play the role of son for them. When you come of age, you shall enter ZAFT's military." Kane explained. "Do not worry. Our agents within ZAFT will make sure that you will be in a useful position when the time comes. In fact, your former mentor will be your commander when the time comes and we set our enemies upon each other. Consider this a... _vacation_ until that time."

He bowed his head again. "Yes sir."

"And from now on, my nameless son, your name shall be..."

* * *

Copernicus City, the Moon

February 5th C.E. 70

"Are they in position?"

"Yes Commander. Everyone and everything are in place sir. T-minus ten minutes."

The Commander nodded. "Excellent. Cylne's ship?"

"Delayed due to the tampering of our agents. It won't arrive for another half hour." his subordinate replied.

The Commander smirked. "As the Prophet once said, The rivers shall run red with the blood of those who oppose us. But this time, it will flow by their own hands."

* * *

Today was momentous day. The final round of peace negotiations between the United Nations and the PLANTs was to take place in Copernicus City. The UN leaders were already there, waiting for Siegel Clyne and his entourage. They had just received word that Clyne would be late due to a technical malfunction. But all and all, the UN leaders were hopeful. With the growing spread of Tiberium across the planet and the increased civil unrest chased by the Brotherhood of Nod, the United Nations needed to focus their attention to those two treats.

A Copernicus Security Officer entered the meeting hall. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention."

Everyone turned to him. "Yes?" Secretary-General Cartwright asked.

Suddenly, the man pulled out a detonator. "In the name of Kane! Peace! Through! POWER!" the man shouted, pushing the button on the detonator.

Bombs hidden within the room and within the whole building detonated. In an instant, the entire building was engulfed in a fireball.

* * *

The hideout rumbled as the bombs exploded. A moment later, it passed. "Report." the Commander said.

"One moment sir..." one of his men said. "Confirmed. The bombs detonated. The building has been destroyed."

"Good. We're evacuating. Pack everything up. Tell our field agents to withdraw. I want nothing left behind." the Commander ordered.

His subordinates quickly began to carry out his order. He smirked again. "Now, let us hope that Mr. Slavik can complete the second half of the operation in the days to come." he said, adjusting his white mask.

* * *

Now, before anyone asks, yes, the nameless child soldier is a member of the Le Creuset Team and 'son' to a member of PLANT Supreme Council. But that's all I'm saying about that.


	2. Important Note!

Yo everybody. I'm posting this note to let you all know that I've passed this story to SulliMike23. Though he is taking this story up, it will still use some of the ideas that I came up with and I've been talking about it with SulliMike23 since I first came up with it. And I suspect that we will be talking on and off of it as he writes it.

So, go check out SulliMike23's story.


End file.
